


Дрессировка

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Что должен знать послушный Питер.





	Дрессировка

По телевизору шли «Снежные псы». Питер развалился на диване среди декоративных подушек, согнув одну ногу и чуть отведя ее в сторону. На нем были легкие пижамные штаны, в которых он обычно ходил дома, и Тони их одновременно обожал и ненавидел. Ткань была настолько легкая, что облегала все изгибы тела Питера — когда он ходил, всегда выделяла ягодицы, сейчас, когда лежал вот так, чуть раскинув ноги, повторяла очертания члена, и смотреть на это было той еще пыткой.

Нет, Тони не был зациклен на сексе, и он не извращенец, совсем нет. Просто Питер слишком соблазнителен, особенно в этих чертовых штанах. Специально что ли выбрал именно такие? Специально разлегся напротив кресла Тони, отвлекая внимание даже ничего для этого не делая?

Тони хрустнул пальцами и перевел взгляд с паха Питера на текстовую голограмму. Нужно было сосредоточиться, нельзя ошибиться в коде. Он по-новой программировал костюм Паука, потому что Питера пару часов назад нехило прошило током. Он сражался с Электро, и что-то пошло не так: преступник сбежал, а Питер, подкопченный и чуть ли не искрящийся, как бенгальский огонь, вернулся домой.

Тони сердился на Питера. Ведь он мог серьезно пострадать! Но, видимо, юношеский максимализм, врожденная упертость или больная гордость, а, может, и все вместе не давали ему позвать на помощь. Хотя они уже тысячу раз это обсуждали и даже приходили к общему мнению — Питер должен был сообщать Тони обо всех преступниках, которых нельзя было обезвредить одной лишь паутиной. Но он с завидным постоянством этого не делал.

Неудивительно, что Тони злился. Мог бы вообще отобрать костюм на неделю в целях профилактики, но не хотелось повторять ошибки прошлого.

Тони придвинул консоль ближе, пальцы запорхали над ней, набирая нужный код. Обида обидой, но безопасность Питера превыше всего. Правда, тому придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы выпросить у Тони прощения. Одними штанами тут не отделаешься! Тони не такой слабохарактерный, чтобы повестись на них. И эта лишняя единица в коде просто случайность, а не из-за того, что он косится в сторону Питера.

Сквозь лай собак и крики главного героя Тони услышал, как его позвал Питер:

— Тони? — он сделал паузу, явно дожидаясь, когда на него обратят внимание. Тони вздохнул, сдвинул консоль, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. Тот накручивал кудряшку на палец, не отводя взгляда от экрана, словно глупый фильм интересовал его куда больше, чем Тони.

Это задевало и злило. Питер словно напрашивался.

— Тебе нравятся хаски? Лайки там… маламуты?

Молодой человек, мы, вообще-то, с вами в ссоре, хотелось сказать Тони, какие, к чертям, хаски?! Но раз уж Питер делает вид, что все нормально, Тони немного подыграет. Ровно настолько, чтобы дать понять — я не взбешен, но ты накосячил, так что я жду извинений.

— Они… — Тони задумался, вспоминая видео с ютуба, которые иногда скидывал ему Питер, — забавные.

Короткий ответ — хороший показатель того, что между ними что-то не так, но, Питер, кажется, совсем этого не заметил и спросил снова:

— А что именно тебе нравится?

— Питер, это просто собаки, — начинал раздражаться Тони и закатил глаза. Боже, что творится у Питера в голове? При чем тут собаки? Хотелось потрясти его за плечи и сказать: «Алло! Тебя недавно чуть не поджарили, как в электро-шашлычнице, а ты спрашиваешь — нравятся ли мне собаки?!»

— Да, но вот у корги прикольные короткие лапы, у чау-чау фиолетовый язык, а у…

— Поют здорово. Получше многих поп-звезд.

— М-м-м… — протянул Питер. Кажется, он не удовлетворился ответом. — А хвосты у них крутые, да? Такие пушистые, завитушкой...

Тони удивленно уставился на Питера. Определенно, электричество поджарило его мозг, иначе, чем можно объяснить эти вопросы. Тони объяснить их не мог, как и то, что Питер вдруг поерзал под его взглядом, спрятал глаза и, если Тони не обманывало зрение, немного покраснел.

— Я не буду покупать тебе хаски, лаек… кто там еще? Мне тебя по горло, — Тони выделил интонацией это слово, — хватает.

Должно было прозвучать одновременно с укором и намеком. Намеком на то, как бы Питер мог попросить прощение. Но тот лишь глубже зарылся в подушки и пробубнил:

— Не надо мне покупать хаски.

И вот что все это значило?

***

— Питер?.. — голос осип в одночасье. — Что это значит?

Они толком не разговаривали два дня — Тони все еще сердился, а Питер пропадал с утра в универе, потом до позднего вечера летал на паутине по улицам Нью-Йорка, так что застать его дома было той еще задачкой. Тони, в общем-то, не пытался — держал образ рассерженного, — и зря, потому что к тому, что увидел сейчас, был совсем не готов.

Питер стоял на четвереньках на кровати. На его шее красовался кожаный собачий ошейник с медальоном, на голове — ободок с черными ушками. И еще был хвост.

У Питера был собачий, мать его, хвост. Той самой завитушкой. Белый пушистый он задорно торчал… из его задницы, укладываясь черным кончиком на поясницу. Его так и хотелось сжать в руке, чуть потянуть, посмотреть, как он крепится… Нет, Тони, конечно, не дурак, он прекрасно понимал к чему крепится этот хвост и куда потом вставляется то, к чему он крепится. И именно поэтому очень хотелось увидеть все своими глазами.

Питер смирно стоял на кровати, переступая, словно от нетерпения, руками по матрасу, смотрел влюбленно и преданно — ну точь-в-точь щеночек! — а потом произнес:

— Гав! — и двинул бедрами. Хвост затрясся из стороны в сторону, словно Питер, как настоящий пес, был рад своему хозяину. Так рад, что торчал не только пушистый хвост, но и уже твердый, поблескивающий от смазки член.

Тони сглотнул. Сколько Питер уже ходил с этой пробкой? Может быть, он уже кончал, пока подготавливал себя? Тони представил, как Питер вставлял в себя скользкие пальцы, как гладил ими внутри, как растягивал тугую дырку, а потом, закусив губу, вставлял пробку. Интересно, она большая? Какой формы? И где Питер ее купил? Тони бы посмотрел, как его мальчик мнется в секс-шопе, краснеет от стыда, когда видит столько игрушек, и почти блеет на кассе, когда продавец спрашивает, желает ли он что-нибудь еще. Да-а-а, Тони бы посмотрел на это.

Он подошел ближе и — твою же мать! — увидел, что член Питера был перетянут черной ленточкой. Маленький узелок с бантиком, как подарок для взрослого на Рождество, только этот подарок не хотелось распаковать быстро, наоборот — лучше посмаковать, оттянуть приятный момент. Контролировать оргазм так они еще ни разу не пробовали. Обычно Тони просто пережимал член Питера, не позволяя получить разрядку, и Питер всегда бился под ним от нетерпения, скулил и умолял всем телом — пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.

Кажется, Тони слишком долго думал, потому что Питер сделал крайне жалобную мордашку, еще немного и точно заскулит, как обделенный вниманием питомец. Что ж, раз сегодня у них игра, значит нужно следовать ее правилам. А правила очень просты — непослушных щенков надо наказывать.

— Брысь с кровати, — строго сказал Тони, притягивая Питера к себе за ошейник. Тот вздрогнул, пристыженно опустил ресницы, переминаясь руками по кровати, когда Тони потянул его.

Это было чертовски странно, но чертовски возбуждающе! Член в штанах окреп, его хотелось поправить, но Тони полностью сосредоточился на Питере, потому что таким еще не видел его ни разу. Таким тихим, покорным, готовым выполнить любую просьбу. Питер всем своим видом показывал — да, я виноват, очень виноват, и я готов просить у тебя прощения. Он соскользнул с кровати, выдыхая сквозь зубы — хвост шелохнулся, мазнул пухом по пояснице, наверняка щекотно. Но Тони знал: куда больше Питера волновала не щекотка, а то, что внутри. Пробка должно быть шевелилась от каждого движения, принося удовольствие, которое сейчас было для Питера почти пыткой из-за перевязанного члена.

Питер потерся щекой о штанину, подтолкнул рукой к кровати. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, чего он хотел. Тони расстегнул ширинку, спустил до самых щиколоток штаны с трусами и сел на кровать, широко разводя бедра. Питер облизнулся. Его губы блестели влажно, глаза — пьяно. Тони очень хотел поцеловать его, но собаки не целуются, они лижут.

Притянуть Питера к своему члену не за волосы или шею, а за ошейник, оказалось удобно. Ошейник вообще был удобным и красивым — Тони остановил болтающийся медальон, повертел в пальцах, разглядывая. Красивая гравировка. На одной стороне имя Питера, на другой — «В случае потери вернуть Тони Старку». Прелесть. И как только в голову пришло такое?

Тони нравилось.

— Кто был плохим мальчиком, а? Кто меня расстроил? — он все еще держал ошейник, не позволяя Питеру отстраниться, и его частое дыхание касалось влажной от смазки головки. Хотелось поскорее натянуть на член горячий, такой желанный рот, протолкнуться до самого горла и трахать Питера быстро, грубовато, чтобы в его глазах заблестели слезы.

Питер снова виновато опустил глаза, потерся носом о запястье, поцеловал выступающие жилы, и Тони не выдержал — дернул его к своему члену. Губы прошлись по головке, язык слизнул каплю смазки, а потом горячий рот, наконец, опустился на член. Тони глухо застонал, одной рукой все еще сжимая ошейник, другой комкая покрывало. Питер не стал медлить — насадился до основания, утыкаясь носом в волоски в паху, и не то зарычал, не то заурчал. Тони вплел пальцы в его волосы, ободок с ушами упал на пол, но никто этого не заметил.

Тони сжимал волосы Питера, направлял его, не позволяя надолго отрываться от члена. Все было как обычно: губы и язык, тихие постанывания, прикрытые от удовольствия глаза, — но стоило Тони посмотреть вниз, на полоску позвоночника, на изгиб спины, на поясницу, которой касался кончик хвоста… Кончик чертового хвоста! Все обретало другие краски, иные ощущения.

Питер обсосал головку, облизал со всех сторон, собирая языком смазку и собственную слюну. Он не трогал член Тони руками, не трогал и себя, только ожидающе-преданно заглядывал в глаза и переминался на полу. Ему хотелось большего. Тони видел это и тоже этого хотел. Хотел вытащить уже наконец эту пробку и вставить вместо нее член, чтобы оттрахать Питера до боли в заднице, до бессознательного скулежа в подушку, до того состояния, когда его тело превращается в желе.

Тони оттянул Питера за ошейник, похлопал ладонью по кровати — залезай.

Питер, казалось, готов был затявкать от радости. Хвост так завораживающе качался из стороны в сторону, когда он осторожно забирался на кровать. Питер прополз до середины, опустился грудью на покрывало, прогибаясь в пояснице и, о, господи-боже, заскулил! Собачий хвост торчал из задницы, мошонка блестела от натекшей смазки, а между ног виднелась ленточка, перетягивающая член. Тони сглотнул и, чуть ли не одним махом стянул туфли, стащил болтающиеся на щиколотках штаны. За ними на пол полетели носки и рубашка. Тони мог бы получить золото за раздевание на скорость. Кровать мягко прогнулась под ним, и Питер облегченно выдохнул — он ждал, он хотел, он уже изнывал от желания.

Но Тони еще не преподал плохому мальчику урок, так что придется потерпеть.

— Ты знаешь, как наказывают собак, когда они не слушаются?

Тони положил руки на ягодицы Питера, развел их в стороны, чувствуя, как тот напрягается, стараясь удержать пробку в себе. Хвост подрагивал, словно от нетерпения, и даже вблизи казался настоящим. Тони провел по нему рукой, аккуратно, чтобы случайно не вытянуть пробку. Хвост — мягкий, пушистый, наверняка у Питера бегали мурашки по спине из-за него.

— Я вот не знаю, поэтому буду наказывать по-своему. Ты ведь согласен, да, Питер?

Питер промямлил что-то неразборчивое, утыкаясь лицом в покрывало. Не возражает, значит, согласен. Тони погладил его по бедру, провел пальцами по внутренней стороне, словно случайно задевая костяшками член. Питер тяжело выдохнул, потянулся всем телом за прикосновением, но Тони убрал руку, чтобы потом легко, совсем немного, потянуть за хвост. Питер задрожал, свел лопатки вместе, снова напрягаясь, не выпуская пробку из себя.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Тони и прикусил одну ягодицу до красного следа, другую нежно огладил. У Питера была шикарная, просто восхитительная задница! Ее нельзя было оставлять без внимания — всегда хотелось ущипнуть, сжать, погладить или шлепнуть по ней. Тони позволял себе это редко, и только когда они были наедине. А теперь между аппетитными ягодицами Питера торчал хвост и просто призывал делать все это и даже больше.

Тони помял задницу, вжимая в нее пальцы, оставляя следы от ногтей. Потрясающе. А если ударить, будет только красивее — кожа покраснеет, станет чувствительней, заманчивее… Хотя казалось, куда больше. Тони уже был готов вынуть пробку и засадить Питеру, чтобы тот стонал, скулил, просил еще и еще, чтобы прогибался и притирался вплотную своими бедрами к бедрам Тони. Но для этого было еще рано.

Тони снова погладил Питера, пробрался пальцами к влажной от смазки ложбинке, услышал судорожный вдох. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Интересно, его непослушный мальчик представлял, чем эта игра обернется для него? Он получает удовольствие или уже проклинает свою фантазию и тех, кто придумал цеплять на анальные пробки хвосты?

Тони потянул за основание, жадно смотря, как открывается вид на дырку. Розоватую, растянутую дырку, плотно обхватывающую пробку. Он потянул сильнее и вынул ее целиком. Небольшого размера, черная, силиконовая, яйцевидной формы с чуть заостренным концом. Вариант для начинающих, усмехнулся про себя Тони. Он аккуратно, легко покручивая, вставил пробку снова — Питер тяжело вздохнул, поведя лопатками. Обрадовался, что уже все? Ну, нет, малыш, все только начинается, подумал Тони.

Он снова взялся за основание пробки. Из дырки показалась ее суженная часть, и Тони просунул рядом с ней палец. Это было не так просто — он вошел только на фалангу, но и этого хватило, чтобы Питер всхлипнул, сжимаясь, втягивая в себя пробку. Хвост дернулся, затрепыхался пушистым веером. Красиво. Это, черт возьми, было настолько же красиво, насколько пошло и развратно. Широкое основание пробки вжимало палец в ложбинку между ягодиц, и Тони легко пошевелил им, дразня дырку изнутри. Питер тихо застонал, прогнулся сильнее, словно хотел глубже насадиться на палец. Тони бы с радостью засадил его до самой ладони, но, увы, пробка не позволяла. Зато он мог смотреть на чертов, словно настоящий хвост, на напряженную спину с играющими под кожей мышцами, на потемневшие от пота волосы на затылке.

Питер был восхитителен чуть больше, чем полностью.

Тони снова подвигал пальцем внутри, слушая жалобные всхлипы Питера. И кто говорит, что классика — лучшая музыка? Да эти девственники просто никогда в жизни не трахались! Лучшая музыка — это звуки, которые издает измученный ласками, возбужденный до беспамятства Питер. Эту музыку Тони бы слушал вечерами напролет. 

Дырка сокращалась, плотно обхватывала палец и пробку, которая одновременно и помогала — вдавливала его в задницу, и мешала — не давала просунуть глубже или добавить еще один. Хотя какие пальцы! Так они делали уже сотни раз, а пробка с хвостом — это новый, до дрожи заводящий, невероятно горячий опыт. Тони убрал палец и начал трахать Питера пробкой, держа одной рукой за хвост, другой поглаживая его член.

И Питер не выдержал.

— Тон-н-н-ни, — простонал он, — пож-жалуйста-а-а, вставь. Твой… м-м-м, член, хочу его… То-о-они!..

Тони сглотнул. Хотелось послать на хрен всю эту игру в наказание и дать Питеру то, что он так просил. Тем более желание Питера, как всегда, вторило желанию Тони. Но в чем тогда смысл? Игра пойдет… псу под хвост. Поэтому нельзя было упускать такой шанс. Тони хлестко ударил Питера по заднице, и тот смолк, еще сильнее сжимая пробку, не позволяя вытянуть ее и на сантиметр. 

Охренительно. И почему они раньше не использовали игрушки?

Тони ударил по другой ягодице, жадно смотря, как Питер извивался всем телом, как он терся щекой о покрывало, как старался сдвинуть вместе разъезжающиеся колени. Это подстегивало. Хотелось разукрасить эту задницу в алый, чтобы даже лежать на спине было невыносимо. Тони положил ладонь на одну ягодицу, накрывая собственный след, а другой рукой ударил. Раз, другой и еще, и еще. Звонкие шлепки смешивались со всхлипами — сначала громкими, надрывными, потом тихими и жалобными.

Тони погладил алые, горячие после порки ягодицы — Питер захныкал, попытался уйти от прикосновений, но Тони притянул его к себе за бедра. Хвост вжался в живот — черт! — правда очень щекотно.

— Кто мой хороший мальчик?

— Я твой… хороший мальчик, — прошептал Питер.

Вообще-то, собаки не разговаривают, но у Тони так сладко сжалось под ребрами от этого тихого шепота и от того, каким послушным, покорным был Питер. Всегда бы так. И почему он слушается только в постели? Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, но было бы лучше, не кидайся Питер на рожон, рискуя не только порвать костюмчик за хреноллиард долларов, но и распрощаться с жизнью. Тони зажмурился до пляшущих узоров под веками.

Наигрались.

Тони осторожно вынул пробку — растянутая дырка с трудом сжалась, влажно поблескивая натертыми краями. Он не удержался — как тут можно удержаться?! — и прижался к ней губами, просунул внутрь язык. Питер сначала затих, а потом почти завыл на одной ноте, тихо, но, господи-боже, так призывно, что Тони пришлось сжать свой член. Такого он еще никогда не слышал. 

Такого Питера он видел впервые.

Член вошел легко. Питер принял его жадно, подаваясь навстречу, и проскулил, когда красная, наверняка еще горящая после порки задница притерлась к бедрам Тони. Руки сами легли на ягодицы, сжали их, разводя в стороны. Все-таки член смотрится между ними куда лучше, чем пробка с собачьим хвостом. Тони провел ладонями выше, огладил поясницу, позвоночник, положил руки на плечи Питера и дернул его на себя — еще ближе, еще глубже, ох, черт, еще сильнее!

Питер приподнялся на руках и начал подаваться навстречу — Тони уже не знал, кто из них задает темп, но это было неважно. Они растворились друг в друге: были только стоны, вздохи, шелест кровати, звяканье медальона на ошейнике. Были ощущения: гладкая влажная кожа под руками, горячая теснота, сжимающая так хорошо, охренительно хорошо — до пьяного головокружения.

Тони накрыл собой Питера, толкаясь, почти не выходя. Провел носом по шее, лизнул солоноватую кожу под ошейником. Питер долго терпел, он заслужил награду. Тони провел ладонью по его животу, огладил член, нащупал шелковистую ленту. Питер кончил, стоило только распустить ее. Сжался в последний раз, содрогаясь всем телом, выстанывая имя Тони на выдохе, и распластался на кровати, закрыв глаза.

Тони сделал пару толчков в податливое, полностью расслабленное тело, и кончил, загнав член до конца. Нужно было ловить момент, пока Питер в отключке — обычно он всегда бурчал, стоило кончить в него. Сейчас Питер даже глаза открыть не мог, какие разговоры.

Тони лег на него, зарылся носом в волосы на затылке. Пахло травами — шампунь Питера — немного потом и самим Питером. Лучший запах на свете. Теперь он останется на Тони до завтра. А завтра можно будет его обновить.

Тони вдохнул, глубоко медленно, наслаждаясь моментом.

И Питером.

— Мой хороший, — тихо сказал Тони ему на ухо. Прихватил хрящик зубами, забираясь языком в изгиб. Питер дернул головой — щекотно. — Мой Питер.

— Твой, твой. Слезь. Тяжело и зад болит.

Тони только хмыкнул — вот же поганец — и слез с Питера, укладываясь рядом и подпирая голову рукой. Все, игра кончилась, и Питер превратился из послушного мальчика в себя обычного.

Тони, на самом деле, был только рад. Ведь именно такой Питер — его.

— Только не говори, что ты додумался до этого, когда смотрел «Снежные псы».

Питер сначала лукаво глянул на Тони — ага, в точку! — потом уткнулся лицом в кровать и для надежности спрятал лицо за локтем, словно ему было неловко. Тони, хоть никто и не видел, закатил глаза.

— Не буду говорить, — глухо прозвучало из укрытия, и Тони тихо рассмеялся. Не все ли равно, что вдохновило Питера на эту игру? В конце концов, он же не хаски попросил купить. С настоящим щенком было бы куда больше проблем. С ним надо было бы учиться справляться, а с Питером Тони уже умеет.

— Ну что, урок усвоен?

— Прости меня, — все также глухо пробормотал Питер, но все-таки показал лицо, точнее хитрые-хитрые глаза. — Я буду хорошим мальчиком.

— Послушным. Ты будешь послушным мальчиком.

— М-м-м… Может быть. А может и нет. Ведь послушных мальчиков так не наказывают. А мне понравилось.

— Тебе понравилось, — повторил Тони. Он и не знал, удивляться ему, смеяться, радоваться или все вместе. Сияющий счастливой и слегка томной улыбкой Питер разрешил вопрос — восхищаться и любить.

— Да, понравилось, — Питер приподнялся на локтях, чтобы их взгляды оказались на одной линии, и сказал: — Я присмотрел в магазине еще кое-что интересное…

Да, Тони оставалось только восхищаться и любить.


End file.
